


Meet the fandom

by Mysterious_mistress_potato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Victuuri, im getting stressed and forcing myself to finish, the fans are going crazy with the shippings, what i see on instagram everyday and i just fluffy victuuri fan art, why do i always post my unfinished fan fictions on accident?, yuuri weirded out by some of the fan art he bumps into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_mistress_potato/pseuds/Mysterious_mistress_potato
Summary: Well, Yuuri kind of breaks the 4th wall, when it comes to the YOI fandom. Note that he doesn't know he's in an anime (duh) but he does notice his and Victor's fans's strange behaviors on social media (aka the fandom).





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO POTATOES. I felt like lowkey roasting the YOI fandom when it comes to some of the fan art I come across that I don't want to see, but running into it anyways. I feel like the only human being who enjoys ONLY fluff, angst and humor ( if the cringe level is on low), but I can't write anything angst-y without feeling sorry, even though I hardly cry at these types of sad moments and and end the story with a happy ending, I still can't bring myself to at least hurt one of them too make the other one suffering, plus I can't think of anything angst-y without looking like I've copied off of someone. OK, off topic again, but enjoy anyways.

"Victuuri goals"

"OML the ship has sailed"

"AHHH I LOVE VICTUURI SO MUCH"

"They're so cute together"

"I need the wedding to happen"

"Phichit x Seung Gil should be a thing"

"JJ and Yurio"

"OTABEK X YURIO!!!"

Victuuri this, victuuri that, along with some other weird ships of his friends/ rink mates.  _"What the heck? So that's what our fans are doing. What's the fangirls with this victuuri stuff? We've been dating for months now, so whats the big fuss?"_

Yuuri went to investigate on what the fangirls are up to on Instagram. He bumped into a few pictures of people re-posting Victor and Phichit's pictures of Victor and Yuuri holding hands in public, taking cute selfies, and one of Victor's post of Yuuri sleeping, captioned with heart eye emojis and 'goals' or 'oh my gosh this too cute'. He also found fan art that filled up his entire search feed. He didn't mind them re-posting their pictures of them acting all cute in public or of them sleeping (he's got Victor to blame for that). Yuuri was impressed with a few fluffy fan arts he found. They're really detailed and good with heart wrenching story tellings. The angsty fan fcitons made him tear up a little, but impressed with everyone's creativity. He kept scrolling and discovered the dark side of his fans. "What the heck is all this?" He scrolled down to see smutty fan art and fan fiction. _"Why would people draw and write about me having sex with Victor? We don't even sleep naked, he just sleeps in his boxers. And why are my friends in this as well?"_ So many questions filled his mind with what his and Victor's fans are up to. He didn't really mind the fluffy and angsty fan art/fictions, it's just the smutty ones concerns him the most. He sighed and leaned onto the bench as he watches Victor skate. 

"Oi, somethings wrong with katsudon," Yuri grunted as shot a look at Yuuri. Victor looked confused as he turns to face his fiance. "I don't know. He was fine a moment ago. What do you think Yurio?" 

"OI, DON'T CALL ME BY THAT STUPID NICKNAME AND DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW? FIND OUT YOURSELF,  OLD BALDY!" Typical Yurio. Yuuri turned his attention to Victor's adorable pout-y face whining and tearing up a little as he Victor starts running towards him for comfort. He buried and nuzzled his face into his chest. "Yuuri~ Yurio is bullying me about my hair," he whined as Yurio shouted across the rink,"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT STUPID NAME YOU OLD GEEZER!" Yuuri was stroking his silver hair, faced palmed and sighed.  _"So this is the Victor x Yurio ship? Yurio constantly teases Victor, ending up with him whining and complaining all the time."_ Yuuri smiled and looked into his eyes. "Don't cry. You're not bald, you dorky drama king. So calm down alright?" Victor was going to faint at the spot. "Since when did you start acting so cold, but charming at the same time?" Victor whined. Yuuri chuckled as he poked the center of his hair and lightly patted his head. "Seems like practice is over, let go home." [This is not a Tokyo Ghoul reference].  

"Yuuri, what are searching up?" Victor asked as he sat next to him on the couch, wrapped his arms around his stomach and kissed his cheek. Yuuri was looking up more of what the "fandom" is up to and asked,"Have you ever wondered what our fans are up to?" he asked as he leaned his head onto Victor's shoulders. Victor shook his head and replied,"Not really. I already have enough interviewers and reporters, so I don't really pay attention much to what my fans do on social media." He showed Victor what he found and instantly regretted it. 

"Awww~ this is so cute! Who knew our fans have such talent and creativity." Yuuri looked at him in shock and embarrassed (mostly embarrassed). 

Victor ran his fingers through his fiance's hair and lightly chuckled,"Why are you so embarrassed?" He then scrolled deeper and found the smutty art/ pictures. At first it was pretty weird, but knowing Victor, he's shameless. "Oh come on~ it's not that bad, I know we haven't had sex yet, but would you want to start tonight?" 

"VICTOR!!!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"W-What, I love and all but no, it's that I'm insecure, which I kind of am, I'm just...you know, not comforata-" Victor kissed him on the forehead and pulled  him into his embrace. "I'm just kidding, I don't care if our fans control us on social media, or even make up stories or art about our love life. All I care about is that how they describe our love and how they use our love to create these stories and artl. Our love is real, and not only has our love made us stronger, it also brought creativity to our fans." Yuuri smiled and got out of his embrace. "I think it's time to go too sleep," Victor nodded and they both walked into their bedroom and slept the night away. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO POTATOES (few weeks later), sorry it took so long, I had a busy busy week on my shoulders (it's currently 12:21 am rn on western side). So I'm working on a victuuri wedding and that'll be hardest one for me bc i'm going to make it as detailed as i can, and the options for pictures of how i visioned their wedding are endless. Anyways..... the process for this is super slow, the vows need to be re-written bc I'm not satisfied with how I wrote them, I mean it's so cringy,and cheesy I just....ACK die inside. During this whole month of February I'll try my best to write more fan fictions that are short and easy to read without it being to cheesy, boring and cliche (I said try, so don't get your hopes up). I'll be taking a break on March bc, oh god, that's going to be a hell and the busiest month ever and will absolutely destroy me. In the first two weeks of March I'll be going on school trips (for orchestra) going back to swimming, and help out with a play that's coming out in April. UGH!!!! I'm not excited for March and hopefully, I'll squeeze in a little time for me to finish my victuuri wedding project. Thanks for reading, hit that kudos button if you like. Any feedback, spelling/ grammar errors, a wazzup and handling time/ stress better, comment in the comment box PLEASE!!!! IT'S FRIKIN 12:38 RN ON A FUCKING SCHOOL NIGHT!!!! Sorry, I've never stayed up this late on a school night, so ya, until then, PEACE OUT POTATO TROUTS,


End file.
